


The Ice’s Maw

by Yggdrasil_Hugger



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Darkstalker, The NightWings wrote every history scroll, They definitely left out some things, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasil_Hugger/pseuds/Yggdrasil_Hugger
Summary: In a burgeoning Scorpion Den, a SandWing thief for hire skips town to avoid a very angry client.Hatched in the cold claws of her hermit mother, a SkyWing fights every moment to survive.After being pressed into service by a pirate crew, a SeaWing slits the throat of her captain and flees.Horrified of the atrocities committed by his tribe, an IceWing soldier escapes, only to find the IceWings readying for war.After pillagers burn and loot his village, kill his sibs, and scar him, a MudWing makes an oath of vengeance.2,340 years since The Scorching, Pyhrria is a dangerous place. No matter where you go, there’s always a thief, a pirate, or a plunderer ready to take your things and your life. Even the glorious NightWings feel it.In the frozen north, the IceWing army is readying. Queen Dreadnought had a new weapon and plans to capitalize on the chaos of the other kingdoms to take over. Nothing can stop her now.
Kudos: 2





	The Ice’s Maw

It was a quiet night. Too quiet, in fact. The Scorpion Den was never this quiet. There was always a crowd, even at night. There was always some group, some vendor hawking their wares, some assassin for hire handing out ads. But there wasn’t a dragon in sight. Not a scale or claw could be seen. A curtain twitched in a house and Mesa couldn’t help but feel the fear creeping up his spine and into his heart.

His eyes glittered like black beetles as he scanned the empty streets. A stale desert wind ruffled his cloak. It smelled of dust. Dust and sandalwood and a hint of blood. Mesa’s snout crinkled. A recognized that scent. _Scarab,_ he thought. He tensed for a moment, his poisonous tail barb sweeping out to guard his front.

 _Scraaaape. Scraaaape._ Like just thinking the name summoned him, Scarab slithered languidly around the corner. His tail scraped along the stones of the road. His claws dragged along the ground. He walked with an easy, oozing gait. Tattoos of coiled desert snakes and crawling scorpions curled up his arms and neck. He had a single earring, a long crocodile tooth on a short chain dangling from his right ear. His scales were a dusky gold, while his wings were black at the edges. On his left talon, a gauntlet of gold glittered in the desert moonlight 

“Messsa.” Scarab’s voice was like the rattle of a diamondback’s tail, insidious and easy and enthralling all at once. “What isss the rush? I don’t recall hiring you for another job.” He smiled, showing black gums and teeth replaced by golden ones set in the rotting gum-flesh. Mesa never heard them sneak up.

Suddenly he was grabbed roughly from behind, a large set of sharply curved talons nearly taking out his eyes. They yanked him backwards into the waiting arms of another SandWing. He tried to turn to face them, but two barbed tails appeared on either side of his neck. Scarab pinned Mesa’s own tail down with his golden gauntlet.

”Oh, Messsa. You weren’t planning on leaving, were you? I would _hate_ to lossse my bessst thief.” Scarab’s eyes shone with malice. Mesa stared back into those eyes. Over the years, he had stared into them many times, though Scarab had never been this angry. “You know what happensss to betrayersss.”

Mesa spat. 

“I never betrayed you, you cottonsnake. Betrayal implies trust, and that’s never been too thick between the two of us.”

Scarab laughed.

”Oh, ssso clever. You’ve alwaysss been the cleveressst of us. But ssstill.” The laughter disappeared. “You meant to leave. And by sssneaking away, you knew what I would do if I found out. Well.” He looked around. “I alwaysss find out.” Scarab’s tail moved forward like a snake. “It’sss truly a shame. Now I’ll have to rely on Sssaguaro, and we both know she couldn’t sssteal the pricksss off a cactusss.” The barb lunged forward, the venomous stinger pointed straight at Mesa’s heart.

But it never landed. Mesa snagged the tail in his talon and twisted, pulling Scarab off balance and the tail into the SandWing on his left’s arm. The SandWing, Tarantula, shrieked. She swung her tail towards Mesa, but he had already ducked. The tail sank into the SandWing on his right, Coyote’s neck. Coyote didn’t even have the time to scream before he crumpled. Mesa flared his wings, pushing Tarantula and Scarab away, before bounding off down the street. 

Both SandWings took off after him, though Tarantula was already slowing. Scarab pounced on top of Mesa, jabbing at him with his tail. Mesa rolled, swiping at Scarab’s throat. Scarab roared and bit Mesa’s snout. Blood spilled across the stones. With a swift kick to the gut, Mesa shoved Scarab off of him, readying himself to fly. Tarantula suddenly appeared, her scales already a haggard grey. She stumbled, swiping weakly at Mesa with her tail. Mesa scratched across her snout, and she took off running.

By then, Scarab was already ready to strike. Quick as a flash of lightning, Mesa stuck his tail barb under Scarab’s chin. Scarab was glaring daggers, but lowered his own tail. 

“You’ll never see me again.” Mesa snarled.

”I should hope not. If you ever show your face here again, I’ll kill you myself.” Scarab spat. 

“How predictable.” And with that, he launched into the air, winging himself to the north, where the desert met the Sky Kingdom. For the first time since he could remember, he felt truly free. The stars above winked. 


End file.
